Happy Chanukah From The McGees
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Join Timothy and Ziva McGee as they celebrate the first night of Chanukah with their children, Matthew and Tali. Set in the 'Next' Universe. Pre-'H.N.C.' Storyline.


**Happy Chanukah From The McGees**

"…but the Machabees had enough oil to burn for only one day, yet miraculously, it burned for eight days," Timothy McGee narrated as he carried Talia, "An eight day festival was declared to commemorate the miracle."

"Dad, do you think Tali knows what you're talking about?" Ten years old Matthew asked as he took a break from the book he's reading.

"I think she does," Tim said to his son, "Tali is very smart for her age." He turned back to his daughter, "Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are." Tim lifted Tali's shirt and blew on her tummy. Tali laughed as her daddy continued.

Ziva came into the living room, "Is my little girl playing with her daddy?"

Tim stopped blowing on Tali's belly, "Look Tali, it's mommy."

Tali looked over to Ziva, "Mama, Mama," She said with her arms stretched out to her.

"Come here you beautiful girl," Ziva said as she took the two year old from her husband, "Can you say 'Hi'?"

"Hi," Tali said with a big smile.

"Can you say _'Ima'_?"

"Mma." Tali was only able to say.

Ziva sat next to Tim on the couch, "What is that you are reading Matthew?"

Matthew sat on the armchair sideways, his legs dangling from the armrests, "It's a book Mrs. Watterson assigned the whole class. We're supposed to read one chapter a day."

Tim saw the bored look on Matthew's face, "What's wrong Mattie?"

"Nothing," Matthew said to his dad, "it's just that this book is so dull. I prefer to read one of your books dad or one of Aunt Sarah's."

"That's always nice to hear," Tim said.

"Yes and I'm sure your Aunt Sarah would be flattered by your comment Matthew," Ziva said.

"Is dinner ready?" Tim asked Ziva.

"Almost," She responded, "but before we eat, you know what we must do."

Tim nodded his head, "Of course I do." He and Ziva got up from the couch, stilling holding Tali, "It's time to light the Menorah Mattie."

Matthew placed his book on the coffee table, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mattie, you can ask me anything. You know that"

Ziva had placed the Menorah, her father had sent all the way from Israel, by the living room front window. She placed Tali on the floor and grabbed the box of matches next to the Menorah.

"Isn't it a little weird for you to celebrate Chanukah?" Matthew asked.

Ziva stopped herself from striking the match when she heard her son's question, "Matthew, why would you ask that?"

"I mean nothing bad," Matthew said, "I know why you celebrate Chanukah mom and why Tali and I do too, but why do you dad? You're not Jewish."

"Matthew," Ziva said with a stunned look on her face.

"It's okay Ziva don't worry," Tim said trying to calm her. "You're right Mattie, I'm not Jewish; but it's never been weird for me. You mother and I have been celebrating Chanukah before you were born. it's important that we celebrate it because it's for you and Tali.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because it's important to her and if important to her, then it's important to me too," Tim said. "It's part of who she is Mattie, just like you and Tali."

"But we are only half Jewish," Matthew said.

Ziva walked towards son, "Matthew, we celebrate Chanukah and observe all other Jewish holidays because your father and I both want you and Tali to know about our heritage."

"Is that why you are teaching me to speak Hebrew?" Matthew asked.

"Exactly," She said, "and I will also teach it to Tali when she gets older. One day you will teach it to your children."

"Do I have to?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Ziva said, "I would like to see my grandchildren learn about their Israeli heritage."

"As well as their Irish heritage," Tim added.

Matthew nodded silently.

"Now before it gets too late, we have to light the Menorah," Tim said.

The four McGees walked to the Menorah, Ziva held Tali's hand, _"Relax Tali," _Ziva said in Hebrew, _"Pay attention and listen to your Abba."_

Tim grabbed the box of matches Ziva left by the Menorah, strike one and lit the candle on the far right of the Menorah. After he lit the candle, Tim began to recite the _Shehecheyanu, "__Baruch atah adonai eloheinu melech ha'olam shecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higyanu lazman hazeh." _Ziva and Matthew listen to Tim as he continued, even Tali managed to remain quiet as her daddy recited. "How did I do?" He asked when he was finished.

"That was perfect," Ziva said with a smile. She walked towards him and gave him a kiss.

"No," Tali said, trying to get her parents' attention. "Matthew, can you take Tali and seat her at the dinner table in her high chair. Ziva asked him, "We will be in shortly."

"No problem," Matthew said, "Come on Tali, we don't need to see our parents suck face."

Tali ran to her brother, "Maffee, potty," She said jumping up and down and tugging her brother's pant leg.

"Take her to the bathroom first," Tim said.

"Oh man," Matthew said, "Fine." He held Tali's hand and went to the bathroom.

"I want to thank you Tim," Ziva said.

"What for?"

"For wanting to celebrate Chanukah."

"Ziva, I should be thanking you. For giving me the chance to celebrate with you and teaching me all of the Jewish traditions."

Ziva smiled again, "You are my best student." She placed another kiss on his lips. _"Chag Chanuka Sameach Timothy"_

_"Chag Chanuka Sameach Ziva," _Tim said to her.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the lateness of this story. I originally planned to post it on the first night of Chanukah, but so many other stories got in the way. Read and review, let me know how you feel about this story and all my others. I hope I got the correct Hebrew translation to say 'Happy Chanukah.'


End file.
